The Love of Rufus
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Kim has Ron as her boyfriend, so who does Rufus have to love? That is what this story is all about. Rufus meets his love. Kim, Ron, and Monique meet a new friend who likes naked mole rats as much as Ron!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_**The Love of Rufus**_

AN: Let's face it, without Rufus the team of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable would have ended long ago.This story is dedicated to the most overlooked member of the team, Rufus!  
Since Kim has Ron, I have wondered who does Rufus have for his old age? Well read on to find out!

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

It was on a visit to Smarty Mart with Kim, Ron, and Monique because Ron had some coupons that he had received in the mail. Kim and Monique got dragged along because they just happened to be at Bueno Nacho waiting for him to show up.

The store was always changing products and the items were always moving about depending on what was a hot sale item for the day or week. Of course there were a few 'standard' items from food and clothes to tires for cars and trucks.

The exotic and weird pets section had been moved to near where the trio was headed for Ron to use his coupon and Rufus sticks his head out when he hears the familiar sounds of the animals from when he had used to live there.

Rufus saw that there was a teenage girl looking over the mole rats section and she reaches down into the pen to pull out a naked mole rat. He squeaks in surprise as he remembered the reaction from Kim when she first saw him even though she had quickly warmed up towards him. He saw the girl even lifted the mole rat up to rub a finger against it's cheek tenderly with a smile on her face, which was the same way that Ron had reacted to him when he had met Rufus and he smiled at the memory.

Rufus didn't get to see much more before Ron cried out, "There! See KP! Just as I told you!" and held on tight as Ron ran towards what had excited him so. Kim and Monique walked after Ron while Rufus lost sight of the girl and the mole rat that she had been holding behind a large stand.

Ron looks excitedly at the display before him and says with his eyes sparkling, "Have you ever seen a more beautiful sight in your life?" with Rufus turning to look and then swoons from the sight of it, falling back into Ron's pocket.

The sight didn't impress Kim and Monique all that much though and Kim says, "Ron, it is just a bunch of Bueno Nacho's nacos in a freeze-dried container. Ron turns to Kim and says, "Don't you see! Nacos that will last forever and ever!" He turns back to the display and raises his arms up to the air as he says, "Someone pinch me! I have got to be dreaming!"

Both Kim and Monique look at each other before Monique nods and waves a hand to Kim for her to do it. So Kim reaches out and pinches Ron on his rear, which makes him jump and cry out "OW!" before he turns with an incredible look on his face. Kim smiles at him playfully which disarms Ron's question on his lips as to why and Monique simply giggles at the scene.

Kim smiles at her boyfriend and says, "Well, you did ask to be pinched Ron." While he rubs the spot where he had been pinched with his hand and says, "Did you have to pinch me so hard KP?" with the look on his face that says "I'm hurting KP."

So Kim acts like a good girlfriend and walks up to him to say, "I am sorry Ron, let me make it up to you" before she presses her lips to his in a very loving kiss which seems to have the desired effect.

Ron mumbles something unintelligable before falling to the floor with a happy expression his face and it is Kim's turn to giggle at how cute and silly Ron could be to her. Rufus crawls out of Ron's pocket and looks over at his stunned buddy before some steps are heard at a quick pace.

Everyone but Ron turns their head to see the teenage girl that Rufus had noticed earlier running up with a worried look upon her face and holding onto her shoulder was a naked mole rat, a FEMALE naked mole rat and to Rufus it was love at first sight for him.

The girl was just a hair taller than Kim with blonde hair and sea-blue eyes. She was wearing a green shirt that stopped just above her bellybutton and she wore the usual brown cargo pants that Kim and Ron liked to wear all the time. She looked at the barely coherent Ron laying on the floor and says, "What happened to him? Does he need medical attention? I saw him fall the the floor."

Monique giggles and says, "What that boy needs is to stop fainting everytime Kim gives him a kiss on the lips." This makes the mysterious girl smile and nod in a knowing way, "I hear that." She looks at Kim and Monique before saying to Kim, "You know... you look familiar, do I know you?"

Kim brings a hand to herself and says, "I am Kim Possible" and the unknown girl says, "No Way! You are THE Kim Possible? I've heard so much about you!" The girl looks down athe the blond guy on the floor and she smiles, "And I bet he is your boyfriend and partner, Ron Stoppable?" before she giggles, "He is a cutie, I can see why you like him."

Kim blushes a little for a moment before she says, "Yeah and this is our friend Monique." as she points to Monique where she holds out her hand and says, "Nice to meet you..." trailing off as she realizes that she does not know her name.

The girl realizes what she is trying to do and says, "Oh, I am sorry. I have not told you what my name is. I am Avie Toll, although some people have joked about calling me "Have it all" because of the way it sounds." She giggles at her own joke and says, "You can just call me Avie" if you want.

At this point Avie's naked mole rat acts excitedly and she turns her head to look at her pet at her shoulder before saying, "What is it Avalon?" Just then Ron slowly stands up as Rufus crawls up onto his shoulder.

Ron looks dreamily at Kim for a few moments before Kim blushes a little and points a finger at Avie, saying to him, "Ron, we have a guest here." He snaps out of it and turns to look at her for a few moments before he says, "Hey! You have a naked mole rat too!" Just about the same time as Avie does. Ron laughs and says, "Jinx! You owe me a soda now!" to which Avie giggles and says, "Ok Ron, now what is the name of your cute naked mole rat?"

Ron doesn't even seem to question how she knew his name and turns to his buddy proudly and picks him up into his hand so to bring Rufus closert towards Avie. He says to her, "My buddy here is called Rufus, say hello to the nice lady." to which Rufus squeaks out an understandable "Hello" to Avie and waves to Avalon.

Avalon looks curiously at Rufus from Avie's shoulder before Avie takes Avalon off her shoulder and says, "I just got her a few minutes ago. When I saw her, I thought she was just the cutest little thing I've ever seen!" Avie brings Avalon close enough to Rufus that they are practically face to face while their owners talk.

Ron says to Avie, "Really? Most people think Rufus is wierd, gross or that he's some mutant mini dog. It is so nice to meet another mole rat admirer!" Avie giggles and smiles at him, "I don't think that naked mole rats are gross at all, they are so cute and perfect just as nature intended them to be!"

Ron nods and says, "That's what I say! Rufus is just perfect the way he is! He is my best bud and an invaluable member of our team. Isn't that right Kim?" Kim nods and says, "Yep, I don't think we could save the world without his help." before stepping closer to Ron as she doesn't know why but she feels a little odd with how alike Avie and Ron are.

Avalon and Rufus talks to each other in their little mole rat sqeaks, and a quick friendship forms between the two, with Rufus falling even in more love with the female mole rat before him with every moment he gets to spend with her.

The two talk and get to know each other while Ron and Avie chat but their time is too short and Ron pulls Rufus away to put him into his pocket with Avie doing the same with Avalon. The last thing that either see is the sad expression about how unfair it is that this was happening to them.

Avie says, "Well, I have to go meet my friend at Bueno Nacho right now, but I'd like to meet up later and maybe you can give me some tips on raising a naked mole rat." Ron smiles and nods, "Sure! I have lots of experience with my pal Rufus to share with you!"

Avie smiles and says, "Great! I can't wait to hear them! I'll see you later Ron, and bye Rufus! It was nice meeting you too!" She waves to the group and as Rufus pulls himself out of the pocket, he sees Avie with Avalon popping her head out of the pocket as well disappear around a large stand. Rufus looks sad and waves before falling back into the pocket.

Monique says, "Well she certainly seemed nice enough don't you think Kim?" Kim looks at where the girl and her pet disappeared to in thought before she looks at Monique and says, "Yes, she certainly seemed nice and very cheerful. She kind of reminded me of Ron in the way she behaved." With Monique looking at Kim like she had lost it before something nags at her as well and she just barely nods, "Yeah, she had chosen a naked mole rat for a pet. I'm not sure I'll understand that choice."

Ron says to Monique, "Hey, there is nothing wrong with having a naked mole rat, they make great pets and friends." She puts up a hand and says, "Don't get me wrong Ron, Rufus is a great friend and I would never diss the little guy but he wouldn't be my first choice for a pet."

Ron seems less than happy with the answer until Kim says, "Come on Ron, you know Monique cares about Rufus just as much as you do. Anyway, didn't you come here to buy the Nacos?" Ron seems to brighten up and says, "Yeah! You're right KP!" and he turns to grab a couple of boxes of the stuff before he turns to look at Kim and Monique to say, "Can you two grab some too? My coupon is good for up to ten boxes."

The two girls look at each other as if thinking, "Do we have to?" at each other but then Kim says, "Come on Monique, we better grab some so we can get out of here." Monique shakes her head and sighs before grabbing a couple of boxes along with Kim. All three of them manage to grab up to ten boxes, which makes Ron happy all the way to the register.

Ron slaps down the coupon onto the counter at the register and says, "10 Nacos to go my good lady!" with a big smile on his face. The woman at the register looks at Ron and the girls who have all ten boxes of Nacos with the Bueno Nacho label on the side.

Kim and Monique shrug helplessly at the woman at the register who then runs the coupon into the machine and takes the first box from Ron and simply duplicates the code nine more times to count all ten boxes.

Rufus is still in Ron's pocket moping about the female naked mole rat that he encountered earlier and simply says in barely understandable English, "Avalon" before resting his hands on his cheeks with his elbows on his knees.

Ron pulls out the money from his pocket and hands it to the woman who says, "Thank you for shopping at Smarty Mart" and Ron replies with a "Thank you my good woman for the Nacos!" before he starts walking towards the exit with Kim and Monique in tow.

* * *

AN: Sorry this intro chapter is so short but I hope you liked it. Oh, and as for the names of the girl and her pet, I decided to get a little creative. Avalon is sometimes shortened to Avie (I know that this is the case from experience) and Avie's name name sorta sounds like 'Have it all' if you are a kid. I wanted the girl to have a kind of interesting name just like Kim and Ron do, so sue me if you don't like it. :) 

As for the Nacos, I figured that any big corporation would eventually make a consumer's version like McDonald's and other fast food places. I am guessing this will make Ron rich again when his NEXT check comes from headquarters. LOL. hmms Maybe I'll have that happen, maybe not. Lol.

Also Avie is kinda a mix between Kim's style and Ron's look on purpose and once you meet her friend that she going to meet, you will understand why. grin I won't say anything more other than your imagination just might be right! Please read and review! I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Bueno Nacho

_**The Love of Rufus**_

**AN**: Let's face it, without Rufus the team of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable would have ended long ago. This story is dedicated to the most overlooked member of the team, Rufus!

Since Kim has Ron, I have wondered who does Rufus have for his old age? Well read on to find out!

**Chapter Two: Bueno Nacho**

After Ron drops off the food at his house, Rufus asks to go to Bueno Nacho (Ron can understand Rufus to a degree.) so the four of them head on over to Bueno Nacho. Ron orders his usual, Grande sized. Kim and Monique order their usual, which is not Grande sized and that is when they notice Rufus seems a bit mopey since he wasn't devouring the food like crazy as usual.

Kim says, "Ron, is something wrong with Rufus? He's not eating very much." She points at a sad looking Rufus who is holding a half-eaten chip with cheese covering it.

Kim, Ron and Monique are all very surprised when Rufus makes a sad squeak and tosses the chip away. He doesn't even seem interested in the fact that he just tossed away one of his favorite meals away.

Ron quickly picks up Rufus and holds him in his hands before says, "Rufus buddy! What is wrong! Speak to me!" Kim and Monique move closer to look at Rufus as he just sighs before Monique says, "You know guys, it could be just me but he looks depressed about something."

Kim looks at Rufus and says, "I think Monique might be right, but what does a naked mole rat have to get depressed about?" She looks at Ron and says, "Did you two have a fight or something?"

Ron shakes his head, "No, I haven't had any fights with him and he seemed fine before we went to Smarty Mart."

Monique says, "Could going to Smarty Mart have depressed him somehow?" Ron shakes his shoulders and says, "I don't see how, I've been to Smarty Mart lots of times with Rufus and he's never had any problems before."

Kim nods and says, "That's right Monique, I have been with the two of them to Smarty Mart before and Rufus never seemed to have a problem before."

The three of them watch Rufus just sit there, next to a bunch of his favorite food before Kim says, "Do you suppose he is sick?"

Monique says, "I never heard of anyone getting sick so quickly, and besides... I think he is acting more like he is heartbroken than anything.

Before anyone could say anything more, a voice was heard and it was Avie approaching their table with a big smile on her face. At the sound of Avie's voice Rufus seemed to perk up for poking out of her pocket was Avalon!

Rufus got all excited and started to squeak in excitement, which did not go unnoticed by Monique even as Kim and Ron waved Hello. The closer Avie got, the more excited Rufus got and it didn't take long for Monique to figure out that Rufus had been lovesick for Avalon, especially since she saw Avie's little mole rat waving and looking just as excited to see them all.

Following Avie was a guy who smiled as he waved hello to them and when Avie stops at their table she says, "Hi everyone! I am so glad I caught all of you before we left. I was just telling my best friend, Knot Fall."

Knot says, "Hi everyone, it is nice to meet all of you." He then looks at Kim and says, "You're Kim Possible! Wow! You're just so cool!" Kim smiles and says, "No big, I just do what I can. What I do is just enough, I guess."

Knot chuckles and nods, "I had a feeling you would say something like that Kim if I ever got to meet you." Ron gets a weird feeling with Knot as he looks at him, and though he couldn't place a finger on it he looked Knot over. Knot was about as tall as Avie just like he was with Kim and he had short red hair with two strands sticking up from the back of his head in a kind of V pattern. His eyes were green with speckles of brown in them. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a red stripe going across the center and army-green cargo pants with blue tennis shoes.

Avie pulls out her pet Avalon and says, "Hey Ron, I could use some of your naked mole rat pet care tips if you have the time.

Rufus runs towards Avie and Knot, wagging his tail happily even as Avalon hops from Avie to the table and she starts to squeak in naked mole rat tongue to Rufus with Monique watching even as Ron launches into his tips for taking care of naked mole rats, or at least Rufus in particular.

Kim listens to Ron and watches the faces of Avie, which shows genuine interest while Knot shows a cross between boredom, and being grossed out, depending on the topic that Ron covers with her at the moment. Kim is unable to shake the weird feeling she has about the two teens which gets interrupted when Monique whispers, "Kim, Hey Girl!"

Kim looks to Monique and says in a returned whisper, "What is it Monique?" before she notices that Monique is pointing at the table where she sees Rufus and Avalon chatting away happily at each other. She looks at Monique with a puzzled expression before Monique whispers, "There was nothing wrong with Rufus, he was just lovesick over that naked mole rat there." She points back at the two on the table and it is then that Kim sees with slowly, widening eyes that Rufus was indeed head over heels for Avalon!

Kim smiles in relief since she had also grown to care about the little naked mole rat almost as much as Ron did, even though she would never admit it to anyone. The two girls watch Rufus talk to the other mole rat for a while until Ron says, "My manual for taking care of Rufus is flawless because my best friend, Kim took care of him just fine when my parents and I went to France. Isn't that right KP?"

Kim didn't miss a thing and she says, "Yeah... I followed his instructions and Rufus had no problems." She looked a little nervous, as she still hadn't told Ron about chasing Rufus all over the place while he was in her care. She had not wanted to make her friend feel like she had let him down and Rufus remained quiet on the topic as well after Kim asked him not to tell Ron.

Avie giggles and says, "How sweet, you call her KP... it is just how I call Knot, KF sometimes too. What a small world huh?" Knot chuckles and says, "Yeah, though you won't let me call you by anything but Avie." to which she gives him a playful push on his arm while trying to look annoyed at him but failing because of her smile.

Monique looked at the mole rats before looking at KP and Ron, then looking at KF and Avie before something suddenly 'clicked' in her head and she had to bring a hand over her mouth to keep quiet. She smiled as she saw that the two of them and their pets were almost like mirror images with a twist. Monique wondered if either group had realized it yet. She decided that they might have suspected but she wasn't convinced that either group knew it.

Rufus and Avalon were squeak-talking to each other in their language with the two mole rats looking quite happy with each other. Ron and Avie were talking about the various ways of talking even as Kim and Knot were engaging in idle talk until Knot finally says, "Hey, I hear you go globe hopping and battle bad guys, that's cool."

Kim smiles a little before she says, "Thanks, but it really is no big." Knot leans over the table and says, "Maybe not to you, but to everyone else that you help it is and always will be a big thing." This causes Kim to lean back a little as she is taken aback by the force behind his words before she says, "I am not special, I just what I can and it seems that what I do is enough."

Knot leans back with a big smile on his face and chuckles, "Well, even though you've been hopping all over the world battling bad guys… I bet I've been to more places than you have."

Kim shakes her head and says, "I've been all over the world, even to exotic places that haven't seen the light of day for centuries. So, Knot I think I would have you beat no matter what." Her kimness that Ron has known about for some time starting to show and Ron would have recognized it as such if he'd been paying attention but he was distracted with giving mole tips to Avie.

Monique giggles softly as she watches her friends chat with their weird counterparts before she turns her attention back to Rufus and Avalon who seem to be holding each other's paws as they seem to become more quiet. She observes that the two of them seem to gaze into each other's eyes deeply.

Monique smiles as she watches them and notices that the way that those two act is very much like how Kim and Ron act whenever they are out on a date. She just couldn't help but admire how everyone was getting along even though a part of her was feeling a bit of the jel-n (jealous) feeling because Kim had Ron, Knot had Avie she assumed and now Rufus had Avalon.

Rufus wags his tail happily as he looks at Avalon before he squeaks something to her. Avalon then wags her own tail and nods a yes to Rufus before the two of them start to walk off together paw in paw with Monique watching them until they hop off the table where they disappear from Monique's sight.

Monique decides that she better follow Rufus and Avalon since their owners are too busy to even notice that their naked mole rats have left the table and probably are heading out of the room. She notices that Kim and Knot are arguing about who's been where and done more exotic locals than the other, she just had to shake her head as she heard Kim tell about some of the monkey temples that she'd been to because of that nut job who'd turned himself into part monkey thanks to in part by D-N-Amy's help.

Monique follows the two naked mole rats out of Bueno Nacho and she can't help but wonder where they are headed even as Ron and Avie reach mole tip #100.

Kim notices that Monique is missing and then she wonders where Rufus went. Kim then remembers that Rufus and Avalon had been acting like they were in love with Monique watching them.

Kim figures that Monique must have gone to follow wherever the mole rats went to before a thought struck her, "Where would two naked mole rats go?"

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Where would two naked mole rats go to get away from their owners? Good question! You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out! Any ideas where they'd go? I bet you all can figure it out. 

The Incredible Werekitty: I agree with you, it is fun to write KP stories just for the name puns alone. :) I hope you liked the names I came up with for this story.

charizardag: Thanks for the review, sorry it took me so long to write, I've been busy with other stories.

warprince2000: Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

userx: Thanks for the review, I hope that you'll enjoy this story!

Kimron1510: Thanks for the cool review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Love

_**The Love of Rufus**_

AN: Let's face it, without Rufus the team of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable would have ended long ago. This story is dedicated to the most overlooked member of the team, Rufus!

Since Kim has Ron, I have wondered who does Rufus have for his old age? Well read on to find out!

Chapter Three: Love

Rufus squeaks a little as he holds Avalon's paw in his as they sit together high up on the Bueno Nacho rooftop, watching the world go on by. Birds fly through the air, the air has a soft breeze that only made his whiskers bounce a little. He could see Avalon's little whiskers move in the breeze and lets out a happy sigh.

Avalon sighs happily back at Rufus and her pink tail swishes side to side. She leans forward and nuzzles her cheek against Rufus before they sigh in stereo.

Watching all of this from a ladder at the edge of the roof was Monique. She knew love when she saw it. She knew could see the same expression on Kim and Ron's face whenever they hung out together whether they knew it or not. She brings up her hand and rests it against her cheek with her elbow resting against the inside of the ladder before she whispers to herself, "Man, what does a girl have to do to find herself a boy around here?"

Rufus softly kisses Avalon and they both wag their tails quickly afterwards as they hold paw-to-paw. He squeak-talks to Avalon who nods and answers him and even though Monique didn't know naked mole rat language like Ron, she knew that she could guess pretty well what had just been said.

Monique leans her other elbow against the inside of the ladder as she now rests her head on both her hands and sighs, "Aw, ain't love the sweetest thing? I bet they told each other that they loved the other."

Rufus and Avalon scoot closer and lay their tails upon the other in a kind of entwined look much like their hearts were.

Monique suddenly feels the ladder that she was precariously balanced on get bumped hard and her elbows slip, causing her chin to bump the rooftop. She tries to regain her balance with her arms flailing in the air at her sides but it was too late. She cries out, "WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!" and falls. She closes her eyes fully expecting to be seriously hurt when she landed on the ground below.

Monique's fall seemed surprisingly pain-free as she lands and it takes her a moment after realizing that she was alright, to notice that she was in someone's arms. She hears a guy's voice say, "Miss? Are you all right?" She slowly opens her eyes and looks up into the eyes of a concerned-looking guy who she could see right to his heart and back to hers, causing her to gasp almost aloud as she catches herself.

The mysterious guy asks her again, "Miss, are you all right?" After she a heartbeat he says to her, "That was quite a fall you took. What were you doing up there on the ladder?"

Monique just blinks and says, "Uhhh… I… Um… was just… who are you baby boy?" She sees him smile and with a soft chuckle he answers back, "I am Tommy A. Lee, I moved into Middleton a few weeks ago and just started work here today."

Monique then became very aware that she was being cradled in his arms like a Prince carrying a Princess and though some part of her fought her on leaving his arms, she still manages to say, "I am Monique… um, I am not trying to rush you or anything, but could I feel my feet on the ground?"

Tommy realizes that he is still holding Monique and chuckles nervously before putting her down gently as he can onto her feet.

To Monique, it felt like she was on a gentle cloud and it dropped her off ever so softly to her feet.

Tommy steps back and says, "So what were you doing up there when accidentally bumped into the ladder?"

As if in answer to his question there is a whistle from above their heads. Looking up they see Rufus and Avalon looking down at them with Rufus waving his little paw in hello.

Monique says, "I was following them. They both are pets to some friends of mine." Her voice switches to irritation as Rufus points at Tommy and then her as he then starts to pucker up his lips.

Avalon sees Rufus puckering up and leans in to kiss Rufus, causing Tommy to chuckle and say, "Looks like they're doing just fine."

As annoyed as Monique had been, she really couldn't stay mad at the two of them and especially since she was just a little bit grateful to them for meeting a new friend. She lets out a sigh and says, "Yeah, they look like they're doing just great…" a part of her longing for that kind of thing for her as well and looks down at her feet.

The look on Monique's face must have been more obvious for Monique than she had realized when Tommy reaches out to tap her chin, meeting her eyes as he says, "Why are you looking so down? Where's your boyfriend?"

Monique looks away to the side and says defiantly, "If you must really know, this girl doesn't have a boyfriend. My friends with the pets are the ones with the couple thing going on."

Tommy looks up and says, "Well, it doesn't look like they're going anywhere soon and I was just about to take a break. So how about it?"

Monique looks back at Tommy as she says, "How about what?"

Tommy who was taller than Monique leans forward to meet her eyes and says, "How about we go somewhere and hang out for a little bit and talk? At least until my break is over and I have to go back to work. So what do you say?" He straightens up and holds out his hand to her.

Monique is stunned as it had been some time since a boy asked her out so directly so she just nods and puts her hand into his.

Tommy smiles and starts to walk, holding her hand and it takes Monique a step or two to catch up but then she is walking by his side.

Tommy walks with Monique around to the front where there are some outdoor tables at Bueno Nacho and while still holding her hand, guides her to the seat. He then sits down next to her and says, "So tell me, are you from Middleton?"

Monique shakes her head and recovers her senses enough to say, "No, I moved into Middleton some time ago. You said you moved into Middleton a few weeks ago, how many weeks ago?"

Tommy says, "Just about three and a half weeks ago, and I haven't really seen much more than my house because I have been so busy settling and the reason I have this job is because my parents are way too stingy with my allowance to give me any more money."

Monique nods, as she understood that the costs of being a teenager these days was more than any parent could possibly understand.

As Tommy and Monique chatted away, Rufus and Avalon continued to kiss each other for a little while before they happily sigh.

Rufus and Avalon crawl to the look at their owners who were just finishing their conversations and starting to look for their missing pets.

They share a sad sigh before Rufus suddenly gets an idea and tells her to follow him. He runs back into Bueno Nacho and goes to the window that clearly shows Tommy and Monique talking with smiles on their faces. He waits for Ron to notice him, which doesn't take very long.

Ron says to Rufus, "Hey there you are buddy, what are you doing way over here and away from the cheese machine?"

Kim says, "Hey Ron, isn't that Monique? And who is _that_ with her?" She smiles as she watches the way they talk, nearly bursting out in laughter at the same time.

Avie says, "Hey, I think I know him. He is…" She goes quiet for a moment until Knot flatly says, "Tommy Augustus Lee? The tallest guy in our class?"

Avie turns to Knot and says, "That's it! How do you know that name?"

Knot sighs and says, "Kind of not hard to learn when he sits in front of me. He is so tall that he blocks my view of the board so I can't see anything and that's why my grades have are so bad."

Avie rolls her eyes and says, "And here I thought you liked being behind him so the teacher couldn't see that you were sleeping when you should be paying attention in class?"

Knot looks away a bit uncomfortably as he says in a low voice, "Uh… I assure you that the sleeping is only because I can't see the board and it gets so boring just staring at the his back all day. Yep, that's it. Yep."

Both Kim and Avie roll their eyes at the same time.

A burst of laughter catches their attention and Kim says with a curious look in her eyes, "I wonder what they are talking about that is so funny?"

Meanwhile outside Tommy says, "No! Tell me you're kidding!" As he tries to keep from cracking up while Monique says, "No, I am serious! Kim comes in from their mission in some cave and fails to notice the big ol' bat droppings on her and Ron! So when I asked about the smell, she said…" She sort-laughs before continuing, "I thought it was one of Ron's week-old nachos in his backpack."

Both Tommy and Monique both burst out laughing once more.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of Rufus and Avalon? Isn't naked mole rat love just the nicest thing you've seen? I thought it was a bit unfair for Monique to be the "third wheel" in all this so I gave her a guy to hang out with. What do you think? Is he a good match for her with him being so tall and her as her? I wonder if anyone noticed that if you put his initials together they almost spell "Tall" with only a missing L? (which I left off purposely in honor of Gil, lol!) I would not want to be them when Kim finds out what they're talking about, would you?

As always reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, proddings in case I forget about a story, and more always welcome.


End file.
